This invention relates to apparatus and methods for playing a game of poker pool with a billiard table that may include wagering or betting on the outcome of a game. The new apparatus and method may use an oblong billiard table with six pockets linked to a ball holding area and having a ball detector, displays and an electronic currency collector-dispenser, controller device.
Apparatus and games for playing poker billiards or pool may be known. However, these apparatus may not have the elements necessary for playing a poker pool game that may include autonomous betting and payout of currency for those participating in a poker pool game. Poker pool tables may have apparatus for identifying balls that have entered pockets in the table and for displaying a value for a ball, but may use a complicated pool game that involves more than the normal 15 object balls normally used to play pool. Pool tables may have coin receiving devices that may be used to activate the electronics of a pool table apparatus; however, these devices may not allow inserting currency during game play to tally betting of players and may not dispense currency to the winners of a poker pool game.